My Neighbor, My Enemy
by Mami Ju2E
Summary: Sungmin sang novelis. Kyuhyun sang model tampan. Dan...seekor anjing lucu bernama Bunny. My New FF, KyuMin, Yaoi, DLDR, enJOY!


**A Birthday Fic For My Little Sister**

**-Ryena a.k.a kyuinmin a.k.a KyuMin Poreper-**

**Hope You Like It, Sis! ^^**

**.**

**Pairing:  
Kyu & Min**

**.**

**Warning:  
Yaoi, Typo (es), Non-Beta-ed, DLDR**

**.**

**EnJOY!**

.

**-****Kyu & Min****-**

.

"Oh tidak. Jangan bunga ibuku! Yah! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh bunga-bungaku!"

Sungmin segera berlari keluar rumah, dengan penampilan seadanya—baju handuk—membanting pintu depan rumahnya—bukan kebiasaan yang baik—lalu segera menarik tangan seorang pemuda yang secara sadar sedang merenggut kuncup-kuncup tulip kesayangannya dari tangkai mereka.

"Kau membunuh mereka, dasar bodoh!"

Namun pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan protes Sungmin, sesaat setelah tangannya menyingkir dari tanaman tersebut ia kembali merenggut kuncup bunga yang lain, kali ini jauh lebih sadis dan brutal. Sungmin pun melotot dan menarik paksa tangan pemuda itu kembali.

"Yah, kubilang hentikan! Jangan ganggu mereka!" teriak Sungmin sengit, namun respon yang ia dapat hanyalah tepisan kasar dari tangan pemuda tersebut. "Kurang ajar! Berhenti kataku!" Sungmin nyaris saja menangis, mereka hanyalah tanaman, tapi itu tanaman pemberian ibunya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Melihat pemuda itu seperti tak urung untuk mencabuti semua tanaman tulip miliknya Sungmin pun segera memutar otak lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pekarangan mungil miliknya.

"Aku tidak suka menggunakan kekerasan." Gumamnya seraya menatap pemuda yang tengah menggunduli pekarangan rumahnya tersebut. Oh, ia mengenal pemuda ini. Cho Kyuhyun, huh?

"Coba saja kalau kau berani." Sela pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"Jadi kau tidak bisu?" Sungmin menggeram, lalu menarik tangan 'jahat' Kyuhyun dan memaksa pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yup, maaf telah mengecewakanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik, lalu membersihkan kedua tangannya menggunakan bagian depan baju mandi Sungmin yang begitu putih dan bersih. Well, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Sungmin terperangah, menatap baju mandinya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Ka-kau—"

"Opps, maaf. Jubah mandimu mengingatkanku pada handuk kecil yang biasa kugantung di kamar mandi, kau tahu yang biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang setelah buang air kecil, hmm mungkin juga buang air besar." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kurang ajar!" Sungmin segera melayangkan tangannya ke wajah sengak Kyuhyun, namun tangannya tertahan karena Kyuhyun sudah membaca gerakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sungmin-ssi, wajah tampanku sangat sensitif. Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan."

Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Huh, sabuk hitam taekwondo-nya tentu membuatnya tidak akan kesulitan untuk menyingkirkan tangan 'jahat' tetangganya ini. Namun masalahnya si tetangga ternyata cukup gesit. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu hasilnya tetap saja nihil, tangannya hanya mengenai angin atau malah tertahan sebelum mendarat di tujuan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh wajahku," kata Kyuhyun dengan nadanya malas-malasnya, pandangan masih tertuju pada kuncup-kuncup tulip yang masih tersisa. "Aish, aku harus mencabut semuanya sebelum terlambat." Katanya sambil menepis tangan Sungmin dengan kasar, lalu duduk berjongkok mencabuti kuncup-kuncup bunga tulip itu kembali.

"Jangan sentuh bunga-bungaku." Geram Sungmin semakin marah. "Kau sudah kurang ajar sekali masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahku, Kyuhyun-ssi." Katanya mencoba bersabar.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris sama sekali, ia masih saja mencabuti tanaman itu dengan kasar. Sungmin pun tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, ia pun segera mengangkat kakinya lalu menendangkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu tersungkur di atas tumpukan kuncup tulip yang sudah cabut dari tangkainya.

"Sial!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengaduh memegangi punggungnya yang sakit. Tendangan Sungmin benar-benar telak membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Sakit, huh? Itu salahmu, aku sudah mencegahmu secara baik-baik, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengencangkan ikatan jubah mandinya. "Kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku, menerobos ke dalam pekarangan rumahku, lalu mencabuti bunga-bunga tulipku dan..." Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke barisan tanaman tulip miliknya. Hanya dua kuncup yang tersisa, pemandangannya begitu mengiris hati. "Kau sudah membunuh mereka semua!" tunjuknya pada tumpukan kuncup tulip yang sudah mati di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Mereka semua cuma tanaman." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Cuma tanaman katamu? Tahu apa kau soal tanaman? Aku yang menanam mereka, memberi makan dan membesarkan mereka, berani sekali kau menyentuh mereka dengan tangan sialanmu itu."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri setelah rasa nyeri di punggungnya sedikit berkurang. Sepertinya akan ada memar di punggungnya, tapi ia akan mengurus itu ini ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada tetangganya yang tidak peka dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini.

"Tuan Lee, kuberitahu kau satu hal, tanganku yang kau sebut sialan ini..." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, "sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh tanganmu sendiri."

Sungmin melotot marah, "What?! Kau menyuruhku membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri? Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"Atau sebaiknya kau memang tidak perlu menanam tulip-tulip kesayanganmu itu di sini, tidak di tempat ini. Kau bisa menanamnya di tempat lain."

"Aku berhak menanamnya di sini. Tanah ini milikku, jadi aku boleh menanam apapun di sini! Dan kau tidak berhak masuk ke sini tanpa seizinku, CHO!"

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku harus dan aku berhak melakukan ini." geramnya menantang.

"Aku akan menghubungi polisi." Ancam Sungmin tegas.

"Silahkan," balas Kyuhyun tak gentar. "Lalu setelah itu akan menuntutmu karena bunga-bunga ini."

"A-apa?"

Dunia sudah gila, begitulah teriak batin Sungmin. Entah dimana letak kesalahan tulip-tulip ini hingga Kyuhyun nekat mengadukannya ke polisi. Seingatnya hukum di Korea Selatan tidak pernah melarang penduduknya untuk menanam tulip di pekarangan rumah mereka. Tapi ini, Kyuhyun malah dengan percaya diri akan mengadukan dirinya ke polisi seolah tulip-tulip itu adalah tanaman pembunuh yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Karena tanaman kesayanganmu ini sudah mengganggu ketentraman orang-orang bermukim di sekitar sini, terutama aku." Kyuhyun menunjuk rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir, apa dosa bunga-bunga itu?

"Tanamanku tidak pernah mengganggumu! Mereka semua berada di dalam pekarangan rumahku, aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu. Aku benar-benar akan mengadukan masalah ini kepada polisi. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Cho."

Merasa geram karena Sungmin tak juga mengerti dengan maksudnya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menyeret pemuda itu menuju pohon besar yang masih berada dalam pekarangan rumah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Lihat itu!" suruh Kyuhyun dengan kesal, tangannya menunjuk sebuah bola lonjong yang tergantung di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut.

Bola itu lumayan besar, sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran kepala orang dewasa. Warnanya sedikit gelap dan di sekelilingnya banyak terdapat serangga berterbangan. Sungmin menyipitkan bola matanya, memperhatikan bola dan serangga-serangga itu dengan lebih seksama.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya berbisik seolah takut suara nyaringnya bisa meledakkan bola tersebut.

"Itu sarang lebah, bodoh!" bentak Kyuhyun geram.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa benda itu bisa ada di sana?"

"Tanyakan pada bunga-bunga kesayanganmu itu. Oh, atau mungkin kau lupa sudah memelihara lebah di pekarangan rumahmu." Katanya sinis.

"A-aku tidak tahu sama sekali..." sungmin masih terperangah menatap sarang lebah tersebut.

"Yeah, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau mana peduli dengan lingkungan di sekitarmu. Kau hanya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri dan bunga-bunga terkutuk itu."

"Bunga-bunga itu pemberian ibuku." Gumam Sungmin dingin, Kyuhyun pun terdiam sejenak.

"Well, kau hidup bertetangga dengan orang lain, denganku juga. Kau selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah, dan tidak pernah mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain—"

"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Bantah Sungmin beralasan.

"Kau bekerja 24 jam?" Ujar Kyuhyun tertawa lucu. Alasan Sungmin sungguh tak masuk akal. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau akan menyebutku pengangguran karena aku masih punya waktu untuk peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitar tempat tinggalku."

"Yang kulihat memang seperti itu. Kau hanya berpesta dan membuat keributan setiap malam. Bahkan ada beberapa teman-teman pemabukmu yang berusaha menerobos ke dalam rumahku."

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sungmin memang benar, tapi kenapa ia memilih untuk mendiamkan masalah ini dan tidak protes sama sekali?

"Itu hakku untuk mengadakan pesta kapan pun aku mau, dan lagi aku melakukannya di rumahku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak salah di sini."

"Tapi kau sudah mengganggu kenyaman orang lain." ujar Sungmin mulai kesal.

"Tidak ada yang protes padaku. Tetangga yang lain sepertinya juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan setiap kali aku mengadakan pesta bersama teman-temanku."

"Karena kau membayar mereka."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras lalu menatap Sungmin heran, "Wow, darimana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu? Aku belum cukup kaya untuk membungkam mulut semua orang agar mereka tidak mengganggu kesenanganku, Sungmin-sii."

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu. Kau selalu saja membuat masalah denganku, mulai dengan pesta-pesta sialan itu, lalu binatang peliharaanmu yang selalu meninggalkan kotoran di depan pintu rumahku, mobil-mobil temanmu yang selalu parkir di depan pintu gerbang rumahku dan pengantar makanan yang selalu menolak mengantarkan pesananku karena mereka selalu dicegat oleh seorang pria jahat yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku dan orang itu kau, CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin menyebutkan semua itu dengan satu tarikan napas. Dadanya naik turun setelah itu.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Soal kurir pengantar makanan itu, kau tidak boleh marah karena aku selalu membayar tagihannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menyerobot makanan pesananku?"

"Karena aku lapar." Jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin kembali terperangah, orang ini tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Dengar, kuberi kau waktu kau satu dua hari. Segera singkirkan semua tulip-tulip ini dari pekarangan rumahmu, atau kalau masih ingin mereka ada di sana kusarankan kau singkirkan sendiri sarang lebah itu dari pohon ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkirkan bunga-bungaku." Tolak Sungmin.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu singkirkan sarang lebah itu. Asal kau tahu saja sudah tiga orang bocah yang menjadi korban sengatan lebah peliharaanmu itu, Sungmin-ssi. Bukan tidak mungkin korbannya akan terus bertambah karena kau dengan senang hati menyediakan bunga-bunga itu untuk makanan mereka."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal semacam ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengadukan masalah ini padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak peduli. Kau selalu mengurung diri di dalam sana, atau sibuk bekerja menurut versimu. Dan aku—sang malaikat baik hati ini—selalu dengan sukarela menjelaskan keadaan dan menenangkan amarah para orang tua yang anaknya terluka karena lebah peliharaamu itu."

Sungmin memang sangat tertutup dan enggan sekali bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penulis novel membuat dirinya selalu terisolasi dari semua kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya. Satu-satunya sarana untuk Sungmin mengetahui keadaan di luar sana hanyalah televisi, ponsel dan internet saja. Ia tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan manusia lain kecuali ibu dan editornya.

"Well, itu saja. Sebagai warga yang baik aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak sarang lebah peliharaanmu itu ada di sana." ujarnya menunjuk sarang lebah itu dengan dagunya.

"Dan sebagai warga yang baik kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya dengan cara_ kekerasan _seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"Maaf, apa aku melukaimu? Seingatku justru kaulah yang menggunakan cara kekerasan di sini. Aku tidak tahu entah bagaimana keadaan punggungku setelah aku memeriksanya nanti. Aku harap kau tahu apa profesiku, tuan Lee?"

Sungmin ingat dengan majalah yang baru saja diantar oleh kurir tadi pagi. Sebuah majalah yang sangat ternama dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai model sampulnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, Cho Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai seorang model.

"Agensiku pasti tidak akan suka melihat ini. Mereka bisa saja menuntutmu, tuan Lee." Katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau yang memulai. Silahkan saja." balas Sungmin tak takut sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Satu lagi, sebaiknya kau memakai sesuatu di balik jubah mandimu ini," Kyuhyun menarik tali pengikat Sungmin dengan pelan.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik diri sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tali pengikat tersebut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan jijik lalu mendecih marah. "Mesum." Komentarnya singkat.

"Mesum? Kau tidak tahu apa aku temukan dari balik jendela kamarmu setiap kali kau lupa menutup tirainya, Sungmin-ssi." Ia pun tertawa lalu pergi meninggalkan pekarangan Sungmin menuju rumahnya.

Sungmin berdiri mematung, dengan wajah pucat ia mendongak ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya. Salah satu jendela kamarnya memang menghadap kamar tetangganya—kamar Kyuhyun—sudah pasti pemuda itu bisa melihat apa saja yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya apabila ia tidak menutup tirai jendela tersebut.

Refleks, Sungmin pun segera mengencangkan ikatan baju mandinya kembali setelah sempat 'agak' longgar karena ditarik secara oleh Kyuhyun.

"Orang itu sangat berbahaya." Bisiknya sambil menatap jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka lagi.

.

**-Kyu & Min-**

.

Baiklah, Sungmin tidak menyangka sama sekali. Ini adalah hari terburuknya sejak ia memutuskan untuk membeli rumah mungil yang katanya terkenal dengan suasananya tenang dan tentram ini. Ketenangan dan ketentraman itu hanya berlangsung 12jam. Di malam saat ia akan mencicipi tidur nyenyak untuk pertama kalinya dirumah baru tersebut, tetangganya—Cho Kyuhyun—memulai ritual gilanya, berpesta hingga pagi buta, dan membuat Sungmin terpaksa harus merasakan hidupnya bagaikan di neraka.

"Jadi, orang itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo—editor sekaligus asisten dengan wajah malaikat, pembawaan tenang namun juga misterius—menuang tehnya ke dalam cangkir cantik koleksi miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengaduk coklat panas yang sengaja dibuat oleh Jungsoo untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan sarang lebah itu? Aku tidak mau membunuh tulip-tulip ibuku."

"Aku akan meminta petugas pembasmi serangga untuk menyingkirkan lebah-lebah itu dari pohonmu. Atau kau mau menyingkirkan pohon itu juga?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Pohon itu masih berada dalam pekarangan miliknya, namun letaknya berada di antara kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun. Keberadaan pohon itu lumayan membantu untuk menghalangi pandangannya Kyuhyun dari arah jendela kamarnya ke kamar Sungmin, meskipun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun masih saja bisa melihat apa 'yang ingin ia lihat'.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin setelah berpikir. "sebaiknya jangan. Pohon itu sepertinya memang sudah tua, tapi keberadaannya tidak mengganggu. Jadi biarkan saja."

Jungsoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Besok kau tidak akan melihat sarang lebah itu lagi berada di sana. Jadi, tenanglah." Katanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau juga menyingkirkan orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dari tempat tinggalku?"

Jungsoo terdiam sebentar lalu mengerjap perlahan. "Tentu saja..." ia menggantung kalimatnya lalu tersenyum hambar. "...tidak, Sungmin-ah."

"Dia orang yang paling menyebalkan." Gerutu Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah pernah menyebutkan itu kepadaku."

"Aku harus memesan makanan yang sama berulang kali hanya karena orang itu mencuri pesananku dan menakut-nakuti kurir yang mengantarkan makanan itu ke sini."

"Itu salah satu keahliannya." Balas Jungsoo santai.

"Maksudmu membuat masalah?"

"Membuat masalah namun tidak terlihat sebagai masalah bagi sebagian orang."

"Jadi karena itu tidak ada yang komplain setiap kali dia dan teman-temannya membuat keributan di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak ada yang melihat 'keributan' itu sebagai masalah."

"Apa?! Yang benar saja, hyung? Orang itu sudah jelas-jelas membuat keributan, kenapa—"

"Kenyataannya hanya kau yang merasa terganggu di sini, Min-ah."

Sungmin menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan geram. "Hyung, aku seorang penulis, aku butuh ketenangan. Sudah tiga bulan aku tinggal di sini, namun tidak satu draft pun yang bisa aku selesaikan hanya karena ulah tetanggaku yang kurang ajar tidak punya tenggang rasa sedikitpun itu. Dia membuat pesta hampir setiap malam, menghalangi jalan keluar mobilku, bahkan anjingnya yang bernama Bunny itu mengotori beranda rumaku dengan kotorannya."

"Kau bahkan mengetahui nama binatang peliharaannya?"

"Tentu saja! Hampir setiap pagi orang itu berteriak 'Bunny-Bunny' untuk memanggil anjing jelek itu kembali ke rumahnya."

"Dia memberi nama Bunny untuk seekor anjing? Aneh sekali." Jungsoo tersenyum lucu membayangkannya.

"Dia bukan aneh, tapi gila, hyung!"

"Oke, oke. Aku akan bicara dengan tetanggamu itu dan menjelaskan bagaimana situasimu. Aku akan meminta dia untuk mengurangi kegiatan malamnya, itupun kalau dia bersedia, lalu akan meminta agar dia tidak lagi mencegat kurir pengantar makanan untuk datang ke depan pintu rumahmu."

"Katakan juga agar anjing jelek itu tidak lagi mengotori beranda rumahku."

"Baik baik, aku juga akan menyampaikan itu padanya."

"Dan satu lagi..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebentar. Ia agak ragu untuk menyampaikan keluhannya yang satu ini. Keluhan ini lumayan memalukan, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia baru mengetahui hal semacam ini tadi pagi karena Kyuhyun sendiri membeberkan hal memalukan tersebut pada dirinya.

"Katakan kepada orang itu untuk tidak lagi mengintip kamarku."

Jungsoo terdiam, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"Dia mengintip? Maksudmu benar-benar 'mengintip'?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya 'kan?" Sungmin membuang muka malu.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa orang itu harus mengintipmu?"

"Mana ku tahu!" ujar Sungmin ketus, mukanya memerah.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kebiasaan burukmu yang lupa menutup tirai jendela kamar—"

"Baik, itu memang salahku. Tapi aku berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini, dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mengganggu ketenanganku, termasuk mengintip kamarku."

"Tapi mungkin saja dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu, mengingat itu kecerobohanmu juga."

"Bukan tidak sengaja namanya jika dia sering melakukannya."

"Tapi untuk apa? Kalian kan sama-sama—"

"Pria, aku tahu." Sungmin menyambung kalimat Jungsoo, lalu mendecih pelan. "Mungkin saja orang itu...gay...?"

Jungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu bicara lagi, "Lalu dia tertarik padamu?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu."

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan mengelilingi meja tamu menuju anak tangga. "Aku mau menulis lagi, panggil aku jika pizza-nya sudah—" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menatap ke luar jendela.

"Oh tidak, dia melakukannya lagi!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin segera berlari membuka pintu lalu disusul oleh Jungsoo yang sepertinya paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, "Biar aku yang bicara dengannya, Min." Katanya berusaha mendahului langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengacuhkan kalimat editor sekaligus asistennya tersebut, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, pencuri! Pizza itu milikku!" teriaknya dengan marah, ia siap menerjang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kakinya.

Si kurir pizza itu tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin dengan takut. Namun tidak begitu dengan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tampak santai dan seolah tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Sudah kubayar. Jadi ini milikku." Kata Kyuhyun mengangkat pizza itu ke udara, sudah pasti Sungmin tidak akan bisa merebutnya, tidak akan sampai.

"Tapi itu pesananku!" bantah Sungmin tak surut.

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ini. Sudah. Jadi. Milikku. Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menurunkan pizza itu kembali.

"Kembalikan." Pinta Sungmin masih bersabar.

"Tidak bisa. Aku lapar."

"Akan kuganti uangmu." Sungmin menawarkan.

"Tidak tertarik."

"Dua kali lipat."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau—"

"Sungmin-ah, biar aku yang bicara dengannya."

Jungsoo segera menengahi, ia mengambil tempat di antara kedua orang yang tengah memperebutkan sekotak pizza hangat tadi. Sementara si kurir pizza hanya melongo sambil memperhatikan.

"Oh, Eeteuk hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jungsoo terkejut, tidak banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eeteuk. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran lalu menyelidik dengan sorot matanya yang menyipit.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau mungkin sudah lupa." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya berjabat tangan. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, aku sepupunya Youngwoon hyung."

Jungsoo alias Eeteuk pun terdiam mematung, nama Youngwoon seperti sakelar yang mematikan semua saraf yang ada di otaknya.

"Kau...sepupunya Kangin hyung?" kali ini Sungmin yang bicara, ia menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia hyung-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun sinis. "Dan kau? Siapa? Ahh, iya. Kau si pemilik sarang lebah itu ya? Astaga bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu. Eh, mana jubah mandimu? Kau terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu, aku bisa melihat dadamu—"

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya berguling-guling di lantai dengan kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedang mencekik lehernya sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak akan pantas di dengar oleh anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur.

"Kubunuh kau, brengsek!" Sungmin terus mencekik leher Kyuhyun, ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jungsoo yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

"Sungmin! Sungmin-ah! Lepaskan dia, kau bisa membunuhnya!" teriak Jungsoo berusaha untuk melerai.

"Biar saja! Biar saja dia mati! Dia tidak boleh hidup!" ujar Sungmin yang kini beralih menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang malang.

"Yah! Jangan rambutku! Aku baru saja membawanya ke salon! Jangan rusak rambutku!"

Mereka terus berguling hingga ke pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun sedangkan Jungsoo masih tidak mampu melerai keduanya.

"Hey, kau jangan diam saja. Bantu aku melerai mereka!" teriaknya pada si kurir yang ternyata masih berada di sana.

Si kurir pun menatap Jungsoo dan kedua manusia yang tengah berguling—dengan posisi yang cukup aneh—itu secara bergantian.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pizza yang harus kuantar." Si kurir pun melesat pergi bersama motornya.

"Siapapun, singkirkan monster ini dari tubuhku!" Kyuhyun berteriak meminta bantuan, ia berusaha menghindar dari tangan Sungmin yang berusaha mencakar wajah tampan yang menjadi aset penting bagi kariernya.

"Sungmin, sudah cukup..." kata Jungsoo berusaha menarik tubuh Sungmin dari Kyuhyun, namun gagal.

"Rasakan!" kali ini Sungmin melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tangannya sehingga pukulan Sungmin tidak sampai ke wajahnya. Sungmin pun melotot tak senang, ia masih berusaha mendorong tangannya dan Kyuhyun juga masih berusaha untuk menahan tangannya.

"Sekali saja kau melukai wajahku maka kau harus membayarnya."

"Huh, wajah apa? Wajah jelekmu ini? Satu sen pun tidak akan pantas untuk wajah—"

Kyuhyun pun habis kesabarannya, ia segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan kuat hingga tubuh novelis itu berguling ke samping, ia pun segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan keadaan. Kini Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan terengah-engah Kyuhyun segera menahan kedua tangan Sungmin agar pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal yang lebih anarkis lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau tenang." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

"Sungmin, tenangkan dirimu. Kau sudah lepas kendali." Jungsoo kembali berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Mwo? Aku lepas kendali? Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan tentangku? Wajar jika aku marah dan ingin membunuhnya!"

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini. Kita bisa membicarakan baik-baik."

"Manusia seperti ini—" Sungmin ingin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya namun kedua tangannya dikunci hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia hanya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. "tidak akan bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Kau lihat bunga-bungaku? Kalau dia memang orang yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik seharusnya dia bicara denganku sebelum memutuskan untuk membunuh semua bunga tulip pemberian ibuku!"

"Itu karena bunga tulipmu sudah melukai banyak orang!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Tulipku tidak pernah melukai siapapun, dasar sinting!"

"Tulip-tulipmu memberi makanan pada lebah-lebah peliharaanmu sehingga mereka tumbuh sehat bugar dan bisa melukai siapa saja yang mendekati bola besar sialan itu!"

"Itu bukan peliharaanku! Justru anjing peliharaanmu yang menyusahkan banyak orang!"

"Ohoo..Bunny tidak pernah menyusahkan siapapun tuan lebah!"

"Dia membuang kotoran di berandaku!"

"Karena berandamu seperti tempat pembuangan kotoran! Bunny sangat pintar menemukan tempat untuk buang air besar—"

"KURANG AJARR!" Sungmin berteriak dengan level kekesalan yang sangat maksimal. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa mengernyit melawan dengingan suara yang menyerang gendang telinganya dengan telak.

"Ya Tuhan, untuk ukuran tubuh yang kecil seperti ini suaramu terlalu besar, Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan komentar tajamnya. "Apa kau pernah menelan pengeras suara sewaktu kau kecil?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bisakah kau lepaskan dia lalu kita bicara baik-baik di dalam saja." kata Jungsoo sambil menunjuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

"Di dalam sana? Di dalam rumahku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan monster ini masuk ke dalam rumahku." Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Siapa yang sudi masuk ke dalam rumahmu, huh? Rumah jelek itu? Aku pun tidak rela menginjakkan kakiku ke sana!" Sungmin pun tak mau kalah.

"Baik baik, kita bicara di dalam rumahmu saja, Min. Oke?"

"TIDAK!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjawab serentak!

"Ya Tuhan."

.

**-Kyu & Min-**

.

Dua hari kemudian.

"Bunny~, Bunny~..." Kyuhyun berkeliling di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya, mencari anjing kecil kesayangannya yang sejak tadi siang tidak tak pulang-pulang.

Kyuhyun pun menengok ke pekarangan sebelah—pekarangan rumah Sungmin—melihat-lihat apakah Bunny ada di sana, namun sosok anjing kecil itu tak juga ia temukan.

"Kemana dia?" kata Kyuhyun heran, seingatnya anjing kecil itu masih tidur di sampingnya saat ia dan Tiffany—salah satu teman kencannya—berbincang-bincang lewat telepon. "Ini sudah waktunya makan." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya.

**Cklek!**

Pintu rumah sebelah pun terbuka, lalu muncullah Lee Sungmin sambil menjinjing seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat di depan beranda rumahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan horror.

"Bunny?" Kyuhyun ternganga melihat Bunny di tangan Sungmin.

"Woof!" sahut Bunny mengenali suara majikannya.

"Mencari ini, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin menyeringai lalu mengangkat anjing kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya agar Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Bunny yang meringkuk seperti bola kecil tangan Sungmin dengan panik.

"Aku hanya memberikan sentuhan kecil pada Bunny kesayanganmu ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sungmin segera menurunkan Bunny ke lantai dan membiarkan anjing kecil itu berlari menuju majikannya.

Bunny pun segera melompat ke tangan Kyuhyun setelah pemuda membungkuk untuk mengambil anjing kecil tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, teman?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa keadaan Bunny. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak, sebuah garis merah membujur dari kepala hingga ekor Bunny sehingga membuat anjing itu terlihat aneh dan...jelek.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun-sii?" tanya Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau..."

"Wooff!" sahut Bunny menghiba, seolah tahu majikannya kini kecewa dengan penampilan barunya.

"Itu hadiah karena Bunny sudah meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di depan rumahku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku sangat baik, bukan?"

"Dia hanya seekor binatang!"

"Katakan itu pada tulip-tulipku yang sudah kau bunuh beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Sungmin sinis, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Bunny yang masih ada di tangannya, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sepertinya calon kakak iparmu itu musuh yang sangat berat, Bunny." Bisik Kyuhyun pada anjing kecil itu. "Dan sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara yang lebih ekstrim untuk menaklukan monster manis itu. Benarkan, Bunny?"

"Woof...woof!" sahut Bunny setuju dengan sang majikan.

"Kau akan membantuku untuk menaklukannya, bukan?"

"Woof...woof!"

"Bagus. Sekarang kita singkirkan warna merah sialan ini dari tubuhmu."

Sambil menggendong Bunny Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu Kyuhyun pun mendongak ke arah jendela kamar Sungmin sebentar.

"Awas kau, Lee Sungmin." katanya menyeringai sambil mengusap-usap kepala Bunny.

"Woof...woof...woof!" gonggong Bunny dengan nada yang terdengar sama seperti majikannya. Dan...Bunny pun ikut menyeringai.

**Cklek! **

**.**

**.**

**.TBC?**

**.**

Beberapa adegan diambil dari Novel Neighbor From Hell series. Dan ide ceritanya memang dari sana ^^

Semoga yang ulang tahun suka dan readers lainnya juga suka ^^

Mau baca kelanjutannya? Rayu eyke dulu dong... *smirk*

And

Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Buat Ryena a.k.a KyuMin Poreper a.k.a kyuinmin! Maaf FF-nya telat y dek T.T

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


End file.
